It's the Thought which Counts
by Master Kei
Summary: Hinata's birthday doesn't feel complete with Naruto away, but why does the package he sent her bring sadness instead of joy? Basis on my first fic, Enough is Enough
1. It Began Well

**It's the Thought which Counts**

**A story based on a Christmas with my girlfriend, as well as being in the same universe as my first fic, "Enough is Enough". Ironically, its my first fic since declaring my come back. I know I'm a little late for Hinata's birthday, yet in my defense… insert title ^~^ **

**It Began Well **

It was her birthday, yet she couldn't enjoy it. In fact, she felt more depressed than she could ever remember. And it was all due to a packaged she had received earlier, along with the tag attached to it.

_**To**__: Hyuuga Hinata, _

_**From**__: Uzumaki Naruto. _

Looking at the content, hopefulness at first, her feelings soon became dread. Inside the package from her beloved Naruto was a nothing except a single, ominous, wooden kunai…

**Earlier that Day **

The Sun rose, ushering forth another day in the life of a certain young lady from Konoha Ninja Village. A serene Hinata awoke slowly, allowing her thoughts to collect before getting out of bed. After realizing what day it was a smile appeared on her face, an expression said by many to grace her already great beauty; November 27th wasn't just any day after all. _Today is my birthday! I wonder what being 15 will feel like? _

Making her way to the grounds usually assigned for her team training, she could not help but think about her special day. Neji and Hanabi had already wished her a happy birthday, and even her father visibly smiled as she passed him in the hallway. Overjoyed in a quiet, subtle manner that defined Hyuuga Hinata, she almost felt like skipping on her way to morning practice.

Once she arrived at the training grounds Kurenai-sensei, Shino and Kiba were already present and waiting, albeit patiently. As she drew nearer they greeted her in unison.

"Good morning Hinata, Happy Birthday to you!" Blushing as she thanked them for their well wishes, a girl who was feeling very special at the moment couldn't help but give a small inward sigh. The reason why could be summed up with a name: Uzumaki Naruto.

She had planned a surprise party for the future Hokage several months earlier; she found it appalling that her crush could never officially celebrate his birthday in Konoha. After a dreamy first kiss and a memorable first date, the two became a couple. Initially, it was awkward as neither of the two ninja were experienced in romance, but once they had settled into their relationship it became the envy of every other in Konoha. Recently he was taken for special training with Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, inorder to become stronger Vowing to be stronger as well, often she thought of the day he would return, more powerful and perhaps even more handsome than when he left. Today was no exception, as she dived into various combat simulations.

After finishing their training session for the day, with remarks on how much passion and vigour Hinata displayed, Kurenai-sensei announced that they were mission free. She also informed her team that she and the other Jounin team leaders had organised a dinner as an end of year celebration, and naturally their students were invited.

"You are expected at the restaurant in a presentable fashion (**looking at Kiba while speaking**) and preferably on time, although we understand that this is short notice", she explained. "Good work today team (**now looking at a blushing Hinata**), I'll see you again later tonight. Dismissed!" The genjutsu specialist then seemed to waver out of sight.


	2. A Surprise is Waiting

**A Surprise is Waiting **

**Departing from the Training Grounds **

Leaving the site, Kiba was the first to break the silence.

"Man, this is awesome! We get to hang out with the others and enjoy a free meal at the same time. Count me in!"

"Yes", said Shino quietly. "Team mates and colleagues should include one another for such functions, in order to promote mutual relations." Aburame Clan's star genin was mildly fixated over being unable to join the Sasuke Retrieval squad, and had made several pointed comments about the mission afterwards.

"Sheesh, are you still on about that? I told you about it right after we got out of the hospital, didn't I? Cut me some slack here!"

Before Shino could counter-comment, Hinata brought the boys back to the original topic.

"Ano, I am glad Kurenai-sensei and the other Jounin sensei included us. It would be nice, to spend time with everyone outside of a mission".

Upon hearing that, the boys abandoned the debate and continued discussing dinner plans, although to be fair it was really Kiba who spoke, with occasional interjections from his team mates. As they group prepared to head towards their respective homes the boys turned to face Hinata.

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday again, Hinata!" exclaimed Kiba. Shino smiled and nodded, reiterating the other boy's comment. Shino then asked her,

"Would you like for us to join you in a celebratory lunch?"

Hinata's eyes matched the clear smile on her face upon hearing this, but she declined her team mate's kind offer.

"Arigatou, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, but there's no need for that. I would much rather that we wait for this evening. See you later." She, Kiba and Shino parted ways.

_My family, Kurenai-sensei, and my team mates Shino-kun and Kiba-kun have made me feel wonderful. But even though I know it's impossible, I still wish that I could hear it from Naruto-kun as well._

**The Hyuuga Compound **

Hinata was surprised to see a package waiting for her at home. The branch members on duty told her that it arrived shortly after she had left for morning training. It was a small package, only slightly larger than her hand, but her heart leapt and tripled it's rhythm. Simply labeled was:

**To: **_Hyuuga Hinata_

**From: **_Uzumaki Naruto _

_Naruto-kun? He sent me a birthday present?! This- this isn't a dream, is it??? _Those who noticed her face as she rushed inside her bedroom all shared the same thought: "Doesn't she seem to be in a hurry?"

Until recently, Hinata and Naruto were not as close as she would have liked. He was a boy painfully oblivious to the finer side, sometimes _any_ side, of social interaction due to a lifetime of neglect and abuse. It was true that he saw how nervous and quiet Hinata became in his presence, but it never clicked as to why. Remembering how it used to be before they were an item…

_She was truly happy that they had begun to connect more, and that he recognized her worth. No one wanted to bring up bad history, but it is a fact that Hinata struggled with deep self esteem issues since childhood, something accentuated by her family. In a twisted way, her cousin Neji trying to kill her, albeit during a match, was the best thing to have happened for her. Naruto cheered her efforts, causing her to realize that people never __**know**__ until they __**try**__. Even though she was unconscious and on the brink of death, Shino and Kiba told her everything that transpired after. _

_With her blood, Uzumaki Naruto made a promise that he would avenge the victim of her cousin's brutality (her). Risking death, he finished learning a technique to prepare for the match: Hyuuga Neji vs Uzumaki Naruto. Fighting with everything he had, his subsequent victory changed her life. Realising that Fate could be fought with self belief, Neji starting truly living his life, which led to the opening of her father's perspective, that ultimately resulted in Hinata's current family peace. Her love interest did not realize how many things she was grateful for were only possible because of him. Her surprise party for his birthday was a token of the rich feelings she held for him._

Hinata snapped out of her reminiscence, and thoughts once again pondered as to what he had sent her. With slightly trembling fingers, she opened the package to find … a box; it was plain wood, but the distinctive feature about it was that charka had been used to join the pieces. Sighing relief, she gathered her resolve and slid open the lid to find… a wooden kunai. Confusion was her initial reaction to this item, until the symbolism caused something from her etiquette classes to resurface.

_The instructor had been lecturing all day about the proper decorum for gift giving. "In some places, giving a clock as a present is tantamount to sending a death wish. To a different, but related degree, sharp weapons such as swords, daggers or even kunai represent detachment of relations. Usually an intent as such is expressed with a plain item, as jeweled or decorated blades are often given as highly respectable gifts; the latter also pertains to those weapons with historic value. Value of gifts can be determined… _

A disbelief and dread began to spread fear into Hinata's veins. Was it true? Could it be that Naruto-kun, for whatever reason, had decided that their relationship was no longer desirable? Determined to find another meaning for the "gift", but failing to do so she sat down,legs seemingly too weak to support her, and her heart raced for a different reason now.

In a small, defeated voice she whispered, "Naruto-kun has, has most likely realized that I-I-I… Naruto-kun must have come to see me as a weak kunoichi. He is training with Jiraiya-sama, maybe even spending time with _other girls_. And I… and I… he m-must have realized that he was mistaken about liking me… _when he could have any girl better than_ me…" Tears slid down her clearly heart-broken face as the reality established itself in her mind.

The boy she had harbored feelings ever since their academy days, feelings which seemed to grow instead of fade over time, had told her that he wanted nothing more to do with her. She told herself that Naruto was a kind young man, and that letting her know in this manner was his way of softening the blow. It still didn't make any difference, of course, but his consideration stopped her from being crushed completely.

In complete contrast to her morning, a deflated and distant Hinata began to prepare for a dinner which she no longer felt enthusiastic about attending.


	3. Aftershock

**Aftershock**

**The Restaurant **

No one noticed that anything was wrong with Hinata at first, a side effect of her generally

timid nature off the battlefield. The jounin were at a table amongst themselves, leaving

the students to congregate over four joined tables. Stronger personalities started off the

conversation; after a while groups of kunoichi and shinobi formed over various topics.

Hinata was quiet, merely responding when spoken to, and only with soft, short replies.

She still kept the box with her, fiddling with it throughout the courses and talk. As painful

as it was to be reminded of her break-up, she still could not bear to let go of her last link

to Naruto.

Shino and Kiba both became aware after a while that something was odd, but as their team member simply gave them a "_it's nothing I want to talk about_" look they did not pursue the matter.

Suddenly Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten turned to her and said,

"Hey Hinata, we noticed that you've been extra quiet, well more so than usual anyway. Is

because you thought we forgot your birthday? Well, turn that frown upside down girl.

We surprise for you!" Gesturing, everyone took their positions.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA", cheered every one of her friends. As if waiting for that cue, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma and Gai appeared with burst of smoke, and with them was a large lavender cake, magnificently decordated with miscellaneous ninja tools and- **Naruto's face in his signature foxy grin!** Eyes looked at her expectantly, faces were clearly proud that Hinata was left speechless while gazing at the cake. No one expected that she would cover her face with her sleeves, and turned away from them. A slight sobbing could be heard. Not quite the response they were hoping for. Kurenai was frantic to find out why.

"Is something the matter Hinata?! Whats wrong? I'm sorry if we did anything to offend you. Is it because Naruto is away?" Similar lines were echoed by the rest of the ninja. Recomposing herself, she apologized, determined not to undermine all their efforts.

"Ano, I am truly sorry that I reacted that way. I don't mean to be so- I don't mean to be so weak." The audience drew in close to hear what she had to say. "The truth is, I appreciate what everyone has done for me, please do not see me as ungrateful. However, at the sight of the cake- I could not help but think of earlier…" As quickly and as simply as she could, Hinata related the source of her sadness. She told them about what Naruto had sent her, and the obvious implications behind the kunai. The kunoichi spoke in perfect unison.

"Damn that Naruto!!! He has some nerve, not just breaking up with you but doing this on your birthday too! Don't worry Hinata, we'll make the idiot pay, you can count on it!" The boys, in particular Neji, Kiba and Shino, were of similar mind as they all knew how dearly Hinata regarded Naruto. Shikamaru, however, was suspicious as a genius tends to be with the unusual. Attention turned to him as the chuunin spoke.

"Hold it; let's not do anything too troublesome. Not yet, anyway, (**seeing the girls glare at him**). Firstly, this is Naruto we're talking about. The guy has a tendency to do dumb things, everyone knows that, but this is simply not his style." Kakashi, who suspected this as well, took over from the young man's deduction.

"Shikamaru has a good point. Also, I find it highly unusual that he sent a message while training with Jiraiya. From what Tsunade-sama told me, his location is supposed to remain anonymous, and sending packages allows his movements to be tracked. Are we saying that Naruto broke the rules for something as nonsensical as this?"

Hinata blinked, and as their logic took effect she felt herself awakening from a nightmare. _Of course Naruto-kun, how could I think so poorly of you? Yet, why would you send me something so ominous? _

Almost as if this whole day was part of an author's story, a Messenger Ninja made his way towards their group.

"Excuse me! Could anyone tell me who Hyuuga Hinata is? I have an S-rank Priority message for her!" The crowd immediately pointed to the said kunoichi, who stood dumbfounded. The Postal Ninja continued.

"Hyuuga-dono, please answer this security question posed by sender; What is our Way of the Ninja?"

"… To never- to never take back our words…" Hinata softly answered.

"Correct it is, Hyuuga-dono! Please accept this letter from Uzumaki-san". After handing a sealed envelope to Hinata, the courier excused himself. It was Sakura who broke the silence.

"Open it Hinata, don't keep yourself waiting!" she said with a smile. Nodding slowly, Hinata proceeded to read the content, hoping that this mystery could be explained.


	4. Long Distance Answer

**Long-Distance Answer**

**To Hyuuga Hinata, **

_Hey, how's my favourite kunoichi is the world dattebayo? It sucks that I can't wish you a happy birthday in person, but Ero-Sennin wouldn't change our course closer to Konoha. He also said that I wasn't allowed to send anything because it could give away our position. Well, not getting closer to Konoha was one thing, but if that old pervert thinks I would let your birthday go by without saying anything he must be growing senile dattebayo!!! _

_Seriously though, Hinata-chan the reason I sent this message by Courier Ninja 60… erm something something, was coz I needed to make sure you didn't get the wrong idea about my present. I sent it a week ago, knowing that you would get it by today at the latest, and I told that to Ero-Sennin this morning when he made me mad. Well, the guy suddenly screamed at me telling me how much of an idiot I was. When I asked him why, he said that giving bladed objects to someone meant ending your relationship with them. I told him that it was a stupid superstition, and that our relationship is too strong to be cut, but it made me wonder. _

_You're the best thing that's happened for me, Hinata-chan, and I just can't see the day that I would ever do or give you anything that means we're over dattebayo! So I decided that even though you wouldn't take it the wrong way, it doesn't hurt to make sure. But I guess you're wondering why I gave you the kunai at all eh? _

_Back when I went on my first training mission with Ero-Sennin I was working on my charka control. He told me that I needed to learn how to apply my charka more consciously if I ever wanted to perfect the Rasengan, and his great idea was wood carving with charka. It was harder than I thought, and he wouldn't teach me anything else until I could get it right. After two straight weeks and I still couldn't get it, I got a little… well lets just say deflated. How could someone who wasn't able to do this ever find Sasuke? How could I be Hokage someday when I couldn't even do this??? I thought that maybe I was destined to be a failure for the rest of my life… (Don't worry; it was only for a split second dattebayo!)_

_But you know what? When I thought that maybe I was born to be a failure, I remember the talk we had before I kicked your cousin Neji's butt; a proud failure you called me. Your words gave me what I needed to finally pull off the chakra sculpting. In my mind, the kunai isn't meant to sever our bond, it's to fight off anyone who tries to dattebayo! _

_Hmmm, I guess in the end, it wasn't as neat a present as I thought it would be, Hinata-chan, but I'll make it up to you the next chance I get. Remember, we don't take back our words, it's our Nindo! Oh yeah, that reminds me, that last part is the code for getting this letter off the Courier nin. _

_With Eternal Love, _

_Your Naruto-kun. _

_PS- Next birthday you and I should act out some scenes from the great Jiraiya's – YOU STUPID PERVERT GIVE ME BACK THAT LETTER! Sorry Hinata chan, I swear that was Ero-sennin dattebayo! _

Everyone could see how much brighter Hinata's face became, as a secret smile graced her face. After reading his letter she wished that Naruto-kun was here, so that she could tell him that with the best presents, it was the thought which counts most of all, and he certainly put a lot of consideration into this one. Realising that the rest of the ninja were still waiting for some sort of sign from her, she asked them the best question anyone had heard all night.

"Ano, would anyone like some cake?"

**THE END **

**It feels good to be writing again. Hopefully I am not too rusty since my last fic was over a year ago. Also, I hope you readers enjoyed it. It was originally a one shot that grew too big! So I did the humane thing in splitting it ^~^**


End file.
